Question: How many even numbers are greater than 202 and less than 405?
Explanation: The first even integer that is greater than $202$ is $204$, and the last even integer that is less than $405$ is $404$. So, the even numbers we must count are \[2\cdot 102, 2\cdot 103, 2\cdot 104, \ldots, 2\cdot 202.\]  Counting the numbers in this list is the same as counting the numbers in the list \[102, 103, 104, \ldots, 202.\] Subtracting 101 from each gives  \[1, 2, 3, \ldots, 101,\] so there are $\boxed{101}$ numbers.